Marshall Family
The Marshall Family is a family featured in Season One of and a royal bloodline of werewolves that has been referred to as having existed since the beginning of the werewolf species. The family once lived in Los Angeles, and it has links to both the Original Family and the Norwegian Wolf Pack through Elizabeth. The family line is distinguished by a birthmark of a crescent moon that appears on the right shoulder of those who share in its bloodline. History Charlie spent the majority of her formative years as a drifter who was intent to find her birth family. During her journey, she met the Original hybrid Jacob Chamberlain and hooked up with him. As a result of this one-night-stand, she became pregnant with their daughter, revealing that the Original hybrid can still reproduce due to being turned by magic, and introducing a new species to the world; because of their mixed supernatural identities, their child has vampire, werewolf, and witch heritage. Shortly after they hooked up, Charlie made her way to Los Angeles, after Jake saw her Marshall birthmark and told her it belonged to a werewolf bloodline in the region. Eventually, Charlie gave birth to her daughter, Elizabeth Chamberlain in St. Anne's Church, where she was being held prisoner by the Los Angeles Coven, who sought to sacrifice Charlie and Elizabeth for more power and to satisfy Hectate's decree. Shortly after childbirth, Charlie was killed by Graysin Blackwell, but since much of Elizabeth's blood was still in her system, she awakened hours later in transition to become a hybrid. Charlie and the Chamberlains brothers managed to find and save Hope from the coven, in the process killing two of the Harvest Girls and Graysin. However, due the revelation that Esther was the leader of the witches and the witch ancestors, as well as the growing threat in the wake of their coup that gained the werewolves control over the Quarter, Charlie and Jake faked Elizabeth's death and sent her away to live with her uncle Christopher for her own safety. Family Members * Charlotte's Mother & Charlotte's Father: These werewolves were leaders of the Crescent Wolf Pack and led Los Angeles in early 1990's. They personally knew Christopher Chamberlain as an acquaintance, who returned the favor by saving their infant daughter's life after they were killed. * Charlotte Marshall: Charlotte was born into the Marshall family on June 6th, 1991, but was abandoned by her family when she was a baby. She was adopted by a human family as an infant and had no idea about her werewolf heritage until she accidentally got into a drunken boating accident when she was 13, which resulted in the inadvertent death of one of her friends at her hands, triggering her werewolf curse. Upon her first transformation as a werewolf, during which time she shifted in the middle of her parents' house, her adoptive parents kicked her out of the house and Charlotte began living on her own. While drifting from place to place, she became obsessed with finding her biological parents' identities. She eventually met the Original hybrid Jacob Chamberlain, with whom she had a brief affair while she was trying to find out information about her family. After she became pregnant with Jake's child, she moved into the Chamberlain home with Jake and his brother Christopher and sought out more information about her lineage. After she gave birth to her tribrid daughter, she was killed by the Los Angeles witch coven and subsequently turned into a hybrid due to the presence of Elizabeth's blood in her system. * Elizabeth Chamberlain: Elizabeth is the tribrid (werewolf, vampire and Witch) daughter of Jake and Charlotte. Her mother fell pregnant with her during a one-night-stand with Jake Chamberlain in Anaheim and discovered her pregnancy after her coming in Los Angeles. Soon after, she discovered that her baby was a girl and even noticed that, like her, her daughter is already a "tough one." Charlie gave birth to her in Evil In My Blood, while she was being held captive by the Los Angeles witches who wanted sacrifice Elizabeth. Fortunately, Elizabeth was saved by her parents and uncle, and her family made the difficult decision to send her to live with her uncle Christopher Chamberlain while they worked to make the city safe in which for her to live. She is one of the last living Marshalls, as well a member of the powerful Original Family and the Norwegian Wolf Pack, giving her legacies to three powerful groups. She also has ties to the Los Angeles Coven through the magical heritage she inherited from her paternal grandmother. * Alexander Deveraux Other Members Relatives Through Elizabeth Chamberlain Family Tree Surname Trivia Gallery See also }} Category:Chamberlain Family Category:Deveraux Family